


The Cards We Are Dealt

by livmm1734



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death(s), Marvel Universe, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, actually the opposite, plot twist none of the mcu happens here, thats not a spoiler its the whole story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmm1734/pseuds/livmm1734
Summary: What if Earth's Mightiest Heroes never made it past the "Mightiest" part?Each chapter is one of the original six avengers (in order from most recent appearance to oldest in the mcu timeline. i'm going to put clint and natasha between bruce and tony because i feel like what i have planned for them would fall in the very late 90's or the early 2000's).





	The Cards We Are Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> None of these are written in the same style oops. I just went with how it felt best to write out that part. kudos and comments help me survive uwu 
> 
> also if you wanna scream w me about marvel or stucky or anything else pls hmu on instagram @waywardwolf__

**BOOM**. 

The ground shook. The trickster stopped laughing. 

 **BOOM**. 

The waves beneath them grew stronger in warning. 

 **BOOM**. 

An entire Realm ceased to move for a moment. 

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

Deep in a golden castle, the Allfather woke up. 

 **BOOM**. 

A halfway crack. _“What are you doing?”_

**BOOM**. 

Reason. He must listen to reason. _“If you destroy the bridge, you’ll never see her again!”_  

 **BOOM**. 

Thor didn’t flinch. Loki started running. 

 **BOOM**. 

_“Forgive me, Jane.”_

**BOOM**. 

  
Mjolnir shattered the Bifrost as Loki’s spear pierced Thor’s heart. 

Down the bridge and the body dropped to the dark depths below. 

Loki was finally unchallenged for the throne. 


End file.
